


The Greatest Gift

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The reader gives out gifts to her boyfriends before Cas reveals the greatest gift of all.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 12 Days of Christmas Day 12  
> Prompt: Opening Gifts  
> A/N: Christmas Day is here or was here. Whoops! Anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great New Year! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

You carried out the three boxes passing them out to each boyfriend instructing Sam to go first. Sam opened his gift with a wide smile looking over the items. He had tickets to an indie film festival in Kansas City for February, two books that he’d wanted, and a brand new iPod filled with his favorite music. “Y/N, this is too much. I love it,” Sam pulled you onto his lap kissing you like a man possessed. He flung off your Santa hat and weaved his large hands tightly into your hair just pulling the right amount. You could feel him hardening beneath you as you slowly ground against him.

     “Hey, Cas and I still have to open our presents,” Dean whined as you pulled away gasping your lips red and swollen.

    “I’d apologize but my god that was hot!” you cheered placing a chaste kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Okay, Castiel you’re next.”

     Cas opened his box with a smile. The trench coat was classic but you had imagined seeing Cas in a leather jacket for so long so you decided to make it happen. You’d also purchased him a book on beekeeping leaving a little certificate that showed that he was now the owner of a small apiary, “Where is it?”

    “It’s a little patch of land off the garage of the bunker,” you offered showing him a little map you’d drawn in the back of the beekeeping book. “The boxes are set up and the bees will be coming in during the Spring. Do you like it?”

    “This is lovely Y/N. I can’t thank you enough,” Cas pulled you close kissing you before he froze and the hand to your right slowly lifted pressing against your lower abdomen. “Y/N?”

    “Not now. We’ll talk later,” you whispered but Cas only looked at you more intently. “Please.”

     “Thank you, Y/N,” Cas’ face finally split into a smile causing you to relax.

     “Alright, Dean. It’s all you baby,” you stood up motioning for Cas to unzip your dress as Dean opened the box. Dean was a little harder to shop for but you thought you’d done well. You’d framed a photo of all four of you from your birthday party, a brand new stereo system complete with a vinyl record player and an MP3 hookup, and lastly, you’d purchased him a leather-bound journal. He looked up at you wide-eyed, “I thought you might like to take a stab at writing your own journal like your Dad and Bobby. It’s dumb isn’t it?”

    “No Y/N,” Dean carefully placed everything in the box sitting it back down. “It’s perfect baby just like you, but what’s under here?” Dean pulled at the neckline of the dress Cas had unzipped until he saw a bit of red.

     “It’s the last present for all three of you. Me,” you jumped up letting the dress drop to the floor as you spun revealing the [red Christmas inspired lingerie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.hipsandcurves.com%2Fsexy-santa-tie-cup-babydoll-with-marabou-trim&t=MGM3NGE4MDRmNmRkMGVkOTA5ZTJjODZhYWVlMzQxNjFlN2M3MThhOCwyRExvWVI1WA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168951993514%2Fthe-greatest-gift&m=1). The lingerie was trimmed in white with a black belt and a red thong. Right over the breasts were two little boys that could be undone letting your nipples out. Right now you were painfully in need of them to touch you.

      None of them wasted any more time after that. Dean set up quickly on his knees pulling you to him as he kissed you hard opening your mouth allowing him dominance. Cas’ hands traced under the edge of the thong finding you already wet and wanton as he slowly pressed his fingers into you. Sam undid one the bow over your left breast and was soon sucking on your nipple causing you to groan into Dean’s mouth.

     “How do you want us, Princess? Think you can manage all of us at once or one at a time?” Dean questioned as Sam and Cas continued working you to your first orgasm.

     “All of you. All of you please,” you begged breathlessly as Castiel and Sam both stepped back living you laying on the bed half in Dean’s lap. You felt heat all over begging for one of them to touch you.

     “Alright boys,” Dean moved you to the center of the bed untying the other bow and taking your breasts in each hand. “I think I want her plump little ass tonight if that’s okay with you both.”

    “I’ll take her mouth,” Cas stated started to take his clothes off.

    “Works for me,” Sam agrees moving down the bed pulling your thong off with him leaving you bare from the waist down. “God baby you’re beautiful,” Sam groans kissing up your leg spreading them gripping your thighs tightly.      

     Dean shifts away beginning to remove his clothes while Sam pulls your legs over his shoulders while edging your head to the edge of the bed where Cas is waiting. Dean’s happy to sit back and watch slowly pumping his cock when Cas presses his cock into your mouth. At the same time, Sam’s mouth goes to work on your core licking and sucking at your folds making you buck against his mouth. Dean encourages his brother to prep you for him while you try to focus on allowing Cas to fuck your mouth. Your whole body feels like a fine tone instrument and they know exactly how to play you. Sam’s hand stretches out as Dean pours a generous amount of lube into it before you feel Sam’s fingers slowly pressing into your hole.

    “Do that again Sam,” Cas orders and Sam repeats the motion as you moan around Cas’ cock. Dean lowers his mouth to your nipple licking it before taking it into his mouth. “You’re so beautiful Y/N,” Cas comments slowing his thrust.

    Sam pulls away from you his mouth dripping with your juices, “Dean, she’s more than ready lean back.” Dean complies and Sam picks you up like you weigh nothing forcing Cas to pull away until the Winchesters get you settled. You feel Dean press against your hole. He slowly presses in and although Sam has prepped you there is a slight burn that eases into pleasure as you become more accustomed to Dean’s intrusion.  

    “Okay baby girl, are you ready for me?” Sam looks down with a dominant gaze and you nod eagerly as Dean’s hand cups your breast from behind and his lips suckle at your neck. Cas is now playing voyeur stroking himself as Sam gives a hard thrust into you bottoming out.

    “Fuck,” you gasp before the Winchesters maneuver you allowing Cas to take your mouth as his own again. They each set a rhythm fucking in and out of you forcing you to the edge several times before slowing down. This continues with moans and groans before finally, Cas reaches his end first. He cums hard into your mouth and you swallow it out before he steps away leaning down cupping your face.

   “You’re such a good girl,” he offers before you feel your own climax coming.

   “Sam,” you manage to cry out as Dean delivers a hard thrust finally coming in your ass that sends you over the edge tightening against both of them. Sam manages a few more strokes before he meets his own climax. They both continue lazily thrusting against you until you’ve all managed to come down. “I think I’m dead,” you manage wincing as the Winchesters slowly pull out of you. All of you are dripping with sweat and fluids from one another. Cas smiles snapping his fingers cleaning all four of you but the weariness from the exertion remains. The ache of being filled is still there as you snuggle between the Winchesters. Cas takes a seat behind Dean reaching over placing his hand on your stomach.

    “I think now would be the time to tell them Y/N,” Cas offers slowly rubbing your stomach.

    “Tell us what?”

    You move sitting up against the headboard grabbing one of Dean’s plaids wrapping it around your shoulders as all three of them look at you. Dean and Sam look concern while Cas is smiling, “Well, I apparently have one more gift for you three except you can’t unwrap it now. In fact, you can’t unwrap it for nine months. If Bess and Castiel are too be believed.”

    You watch Sam and Dean visibly gulp before looking at one another and then to Castiel and finally back at you before Dean speaks, “You’re pregnant? Seriously?”

    “According to the werewolf and the angel that’s a yes,” you still aren’t sure if their happy or not until smiles spread across their faces both pulling you between them.

    “Holy shit! Whose is it?” Dean asks.

    “It’s actually,” Cas begins but you hold up your hand.

    “It doesn’t matter who’s the biological father. Our child will have three daddies and a momma who loves them unconditionally. I don’t want to know who the father is,” you meant it too. The baby belonged to all of you.

    “I think that’s a great idea,” Sam nodded kissing your cheek. “Thank you, Y/N. This Christmas has been magical.”

    “Agreed! You know for all of this the best gift we’ve been given is you,” Dean offers then blushes but no one comments. It’s one of the sweetest things he’s ever said to you. You pull retie the bows over your breasts and snuggle in between the Winchester once more with a yawn.

    “Okay, I love you boys but I need to rest. Christmas has taken a lot out of me this year,” you yawn again as they chuckle each placing a kiss on your cheek before Cas cuts the light off. You can’t begin to imagine how lucky you were to be with such amazing men, but maybe it’s like Dean said. They were your greatest gift.


End file.
